El sueño de un sueño
by MeL Bennett
Summary: Habla de Una chica Que gracias a Los azares del destino encuentra al amor de Su Vida Su Edward Cullen Que personal de la saca del Mundo de Problemas En El Que Ella vivia.
1. El encuentro

**CAPITULO 1**

**EL ENCUENTRO**

Yo tenía una apuesta con Amber, bueno ella me la propuso porque se enteró de que no sabía andar en bici ( tiempo pasado) y según ella me quería dejar en ridículo, el caso es que yo acepte (obviamente todo esto fue producido por las diferencias entre ella y yo por culpa de Andrew ) y Andrew se puso en un papel súper protector que en ese caso no le quedaba para nada (digo porque él no me quiso enseñar a andar en bici; me dejo plantada el día que "según" me enseñaría) tomo la bici y me detuvo, le hice una cara de disgusto, y en eso llego Jeremy, quien retiro la mano de mi bici y le dijo que él no era el único q me pudo haber enseñado a andar en bici y que mejor me dejara tranquila; los ignore y tome la bici para dirigirme a la salida, me subí en ella al igual que Amber y comenzamos la carrera…

Ya en la carrera no dejaba de pensar en la rara actitud de Andrew, sí que me sacaba de quicio, ¿cómo era posible que se comportara así de protector conmigo?, con todo el daño q me había hecho, yo para variar estaba aún destrozada por su culpa y sus raras reacciones, yo ya no sabía qué hacer para sacarlo de mi mente, hasta este punto ya estaba desesperada, bueno al menos el sentimiento había disminuido gracias a que me ponía a leer y me metía en otros mundos totalmente diferentes como el de los vampiros, magos, alquimistas, psicópatas, hadas, todas y cada una de las sorprendentes historias que me embargaban de alegría, enojo, celos, tristeza; pero lo mejor era saber que todos esos sentimientos no eran por el… oh cielos creo que me desconcentre un poco y Amber me tomo una gran ventaja, pero me dije a mi misma que no podía perder, que esa creída y envidiosa de Amber no podía ganar, no porque yo aún muriera por Andrew sino porque una persona como ella no merece grandes atribuciones a su persona porque si no se volvería aún más insoportable, ni me lo quería imaginar de lo horrible que sería aguantarla; no sé de donde me salieron tantos ánimos que hasta me dije: "Piensa que Edward Cullen te está esperando en la META" y con esos grandes ánimos la arrebase y ya estaba por llegar a la meta cuando oh, oh…

Una persona se cruzó en mi camino y frene lo más rápido que pude y aun así choque contra alguien y nos caímos, la bici me cayó en el pie y se me doblo, eso dolió, pero aun así me quise percatar de que la persona que tire, fuera quien fuera estuviera bien; entonces lo mire y cuando lo vi a los ojos sentí que mi corazón se detuvo y me quede mirándolo no sé por cuanto tiempo, era un chavo guapísimo, era mi Edward Cullen personal (no era igual, obvio, pero para mí él fue lo mejor), no lo podía creer, ¿estaba soñando? Y luego él me sonrió, bueno de hecho se carcajeo (sentí mariposas en el estómago).

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte

-Sí, pero parece que tu no- y señalo mi pierna que tenía sangre

-No es nada- le mentí

-Pues eso no es lo que parece

Entonces se puso de pie, yo lo intente pero no me pude parar, me dolía tanto la pierna, parece que me torcí el tobillo, ¡auch! Se dio cuenta de que no podía levantarme y me ayudo, me maree un poco y no podía sostenerme yo sola, entonces me cargo y esto fue un poco raro, porque ya que me tenía en sus brazos, me dijo:

-¿Puedo?- Y yo solo le sonreí, no pude hacer otra cosa

De las canchas me llevo hasta la enfermería cargando y durante todo ese trayecto no deje de mirarlo ni un instante a los ojos, ni él a mí, sentía las miradas de muchas personas, pero la verdad no les di importancia, se me había olvidado todo con solo mirarlo, el dolor de la pierna, la carrera, y oh… la carrera, bueno creo que es más que obvio que perdí -pues me quede a un paso de la meta, pero por algunas locas circunstancias no llegue- pero bueno eso ya no importa para nada, porque ahora sentía algo nuevo dentro de mí que me hizo olvidar todo el pasado y fijar la mente en el presente, en esos pocos minutos en los que sentía que estaba en el cielo y volaba y en esos ojos color verde que me miraban…

En la enfermería me dijeron que ciertamente como ya había dicho, me había torcido el tobillo, pero también que me había cortado con la cadena de la bicicleta –por eso tenía sangre en la pierna-, me pusieron un aerosol para quitar el dolor -aunque la verdad no ayudo mucho-, y me vendaron la pierna; él seguía ahí mirando como la enfermera me ponía la venda, yo no entendía que es lo que seguía haciendo ahí, digo no es que no quisiera que estuviera ahí, pero era raro apenas lo conocía, (aunque si a eso se le llama conocer, pues conozco a todos los de mi colonia) y además se pudo haber ido en cuanto me dejo ahí en la seguridad de la enfermería (no podría haber otro lugar más seguro).


	2. Destino

**CAPITULO 2**

**DESTINO**

Salí tambaleándome de la enfermería y nuevamente él tuvo que ayudarme, aunque esta vez no me cargo, y me dijo:

-Te llevo a tu casa- No me pregunto si me llevaba, me lo afirmo

-Gracias, por todo esto que estás haciendo, pero no fue para nada tu culpa el que me haya lastimado, gracias, de verdad eres muy amable, pero apenas te conozco y…- me interrumpió

-Ya se que apenas nos conocemos pero tú eres… no sé cómo decirlo, especial para mí, no sé cómo describirlo, pero yo solo quiero ayudarte de verdad y quiero que estés bien, no es porque me sienta culpable, porque se q no lo soy, y tú tampoco, lo único que se me ocurre para que me entiendas es… mmm… como le llaman aquí… "el destino" hizo que nuestros caminos se cruzaran -y de qué manera- y yo siento como si te conociera, no sé, nunca había sentido esto y…- Ahora yo lo interrumpí

-Esto es muy raro, pensé que solo yo lo sentía y ahora tú me describes todo lo que yo sentí justo cuando te vi y te mire a los ojos, sentí tanta seguridad y confianza y todo lo demás, yo sé que tú me quieres ayudar pero…

-No hay ningún pero, ahora que todo quedo arreglado y sabemos que nos tenemos confianza el uno al otro, aunque sin saber cómo, te llevare a tu casa y que no se diga nada más.

-Pero…

-¿Que no te dije que sin ningún pero?

-Sí pero… es que no se tu nombre y creo que tu tampoco sabes el mío, así que…

-Ah sí claro, bueno te perdono, mi nombre es…

En eso lo interrumpió Gaby y no dijo su nombre –demonios

-¿Mel como estas?, ¿Que te dijo la enfermera?, ¿Te sientes bien?

-Tranquila Gaby estoy bien, solo me torcí el tobillo y me corte con la cadena de la bici, no es nada, en unos días me voy a mejorar.

-Qué bueno, nos asustaste a todos

-¿Cómo que a todos?

-Sí, ¿que no te acuerdas?, todos te estábamos viendo en la carrera, entonces te vimos caer y todo lo demás

-Entonces si me vieron caer, ¿porque no vinieron a ayudarme?, digo se supone que son mis amigos ¿no?

-Si lo que pasa es que… bueno como te lo digo, mmm… cuando te vimos caer, la mayoría de nosotros corrimos hacia ti, entre ellos venían Andrew y Jeremy, y los dos querían llevarte a la enfermería y ya sabrás lo que paso, se empezaron a pelear y ahí nos entretuvimos unos cuantos minutos y luego vimos como ya te traían cargando hacia acá… y otra vez se empezaron a pelear, pero ya están más calmados, no te preocupes

-¿Que no me preocupe?, si esos dos están locos

-Mel sobre la carrera mmm…- Se quedó pensando un momento, no sabía cómo decirme lo que yo ya sabía, pues que había perdido la carrera con Amber, no había otra cosa más que decir- creo que bueno es obvio quien ganó la carrera en la bici, lo siento

-No te preocupes, lo bueno es que estoy bien y…- quería decir también que conocer a cierta persona, pero él estaba ahí parado escuchando la conversación- lo de la carrera ya no importa para nada, ya perdí y ni modo ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo

-Qué bueno que pienses con ese optimismo aunque, ya sabrás Amber esta insoportable, gritándole a toda la prepa que te gano por mucho y que te caíste por tonta, bueno de hecho está usando otras palabras, pero está exagerando su triunfo y cree que Andrew es su trofeo y no lo deja solo ni un segundo, como te digo es in-so-por-ta-ble, nadie la aguanta.

-Ignórala, todos ya sabemos cómo es, no hay que darle importancia

-Como te dije estas muy optimista ¿porque será?- y se le quedo mirando a mi… eh nuevo amigo-Oye no me has presentado a tu amigo

-Ah sí, lo siento mmm… ella es mi mejor amiga Gabriela y él es…-deje que el dijera su nombre

-Oscar-Así q su nombre es Oscar, que casualidad, eso me recuerda el de la primaria, mi primer amor, luego el de la secundaria que tenía un gemelo, y claro el Oscar de la prepa, ¿porque no? verdad Mel, no podía faltar, esto sí que es raro, siempre termino enamorándome de un niño o chavo llamado Oscar, ¡genial!-Mel me voy a adelantar al auto, para que puedan hablar- sentí mariposas cuando pronuncio mi nombre.

-Sí, gracias- y se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento

Gaby me pregunto miles de cosas sobre el que yo pues obvio no sabía, pero después me di cuenta de que había algo que me quería decir desde que llego, pero no lo hizo porque estaba Oscar.

-Mel hubieras visto como se pusieron de celosos y posesivos Andrew y Jeremy, fue gracioso al principio, porque siempre los dos se han peleado por ti, pero ahora parece que piensan unir fuerzas contra tu nuevo amigo que por cierto está muy guapo, y te juro que fue muy agradable al menos para mí ver como Andrew recibía un poco de su propio chocolate y todo esto sin que lo planearas, de verdad que en esta vida a cada quien le toca lo que se merece…

-Te digo que esos dos están totalmente locos, pero…

-No espera deja que te explique bien como paso todo: Andrew fue el primero en enojarse y ya se dirigía hacia ti y tu amigo cuando Jeremy lo detuvo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, entonces segundos después se estaban dando uno a otro y entonces tuvieron que separarlos Alberto, Mark y Manuel y…

-Ya no quiero escuchar nada más, esto es una tontería y eso de q van a unir fuerzas agh!! eso me enoja mucho, tanto q ya me está doliendo la pierna otra vez

-Olvida eso por un momento piensa: Puedes creerlo Andrew se puso celoso, eso quiere decir que aún le gustas como a ti te gusta el, esto es un milagro

-Si tienes mucha razón esto es un milagro porque no sentí absolutamente nada ahorita que acabas de decirme que aun le importo yo… no sentí alegría ni victoria, más bien siento que el ya no tiene oportunidad en mi corazón, que el ya no es nada para mí, ahora no sé qué me pasa es algo nuevo, pero mejor luego te cuento porque estoy un poco mareada y ya me quiero ir a dormir a mi casa

-Bueno está bien, ¿y segura que te vas con él?

-Sí, segura, él me inspira mucha confianza, no sé cómo explicarlo, si apenas lo acabo de conocer

-¿Qué? Pensé que ya lo conocías, bueno de hecho todos lo pensamos, porque lo mirabas como si lo conocieras de años y con una intensidad y confianza q guao, no te puedo creer, también por eso es que no llegamos a interrumpir cuando te caíste

-Pues si esto es raro pero me siento así, justo como lo dijiste, cuando estoy con él, pero bueno el viene hacia acá, ya me voy

-Ok, pero dime una cosa, ¿es él?, por el ya no sientes nada por Andrew ¿verdad?

Uff!!! No le conteste, pero seguro que mañana me recordaría la pregunta.

Oscar llego hasta nosotras y me miro directamente a los ojos

-Lista para irse a casa y descansar un poco

-Si ya estoy lista –me despedí de Gaby

-Bueno nos vemos mañana

-Si Mel, nos vemos mañana


	3. Sentimientos

**CAPITULO 3**

**SENTIMIENTOS**

Gaby se dio la vuelta y se fue un poco desconcertada por mis locas ideas, en cuanto a mí, Oscar me tomo de la cintura como a una quinceañera para ayudarme a caminar hacia el auto y eso fue extraño porque prácticamente todo mi peso cayó en él, al llegar al auto la puerta del copiloto ya estaba abierta y me subió, dio la vuelta y entro al auto, me pidió la dirección de mi casa con muchas reseñas para que entendiera –pareciese que él no es de aquí porque no conoce muy bien la ciudad, además de que tiene un acento muy diferente, como de un francés, creo- arranco y nos dirigimos hacia mi casa.

El auto iba en silencio y fue él quien lo rompió

-¿Con que una carrera eh?, ¿por eso ibas tan rápido cuando chocamos?

-Eh si pero la verdad es que no quiero hablar de eso, mejor dime: ¿eres nuevo en la prepa? Porque yo nunca te había visto

-Pues es que ahora ya no lo sé, estoy un poco confundido

-¿Cómo? No te entiendo- En su cara se vio una media sonrisa

-Lo que pasa es que yo me acabo de mudar aquí a México porque mi hermana, bueno más bien mi media hermana vive aquí y sus papas acaban de fallecer hace como una semana en un accidente, entonces como yo ya soy mayor de edad y soy lo único que le queda pues decidí mudarme para acá.

-Ah y ¿dónde vivías antes?

-En Londres, pero nací aquí en México

-Entonces eso te convierte en mexicano de nacimiento

-Sí y a mucha honra

-Aunque sigo sin entender por qué no sabes si eres nuevo en la prepa o no. Es por que no te aceptaron por tus calificaciones o algo así, porque si es por eso puedo ayudarte y hablar con el director…

-No gracias de ver…-se trabo un poco- de veras tu harías eso ¿por mí?

-Sí, te debo una por lo del accidente y todas estas molestias que te estoy causando

-Tú no causas ninguna molestia, más bien disfruto el tiempo que estoy pasado contigo

-Lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor ¿verdad?, pero bueno olvídalo no me has explicado lo de la prepa

-Ah sí lo que pasa es que mi hermana estudia ahí y yo le dije que le pagaría los estudios en una prepa mucho mejor que esa, la cual tiene mucho éxito aquí, pero solo si ella lo desea y me dijo que no, que esta le gustaba mucho y que no se quiere cambiar. De hecho hoy fui a la prepa para persuadirla, ya tenía un gran plan que funcionaria, iba a las oficinas a sacar sus papeles, entonces…-se quedó callado un par de segundos pensando y luego como que despertó de un sueño y continuo-me tropecé contigo, te conocí y ya sabes lo demás

-Ups siento mucho haber arruinado tu plan maestro "persuadir a tu hermana"

-No, no, de todas maneras estuvo bien que eso pasara-¿Que se suponía que quería dar a entender con eso?, ¿qué quería estrellarse conmigo?, ¿estaba loco? Como él no salió lastimado, ni un solo raspón, tuve que defender mi adolorida pierna

-¿Que estuvo bien?, ¿Cómo dices?, te recuerdo que tú no tienes lastimada la pierna eh!!!

-No me refiero a eso, si hubiera podido evitarlo, lo haría, sino a que de alguna u otra manera pues sucedió algo que me cambio la vida-¿A qué se refería con eso de que le cambio la vida? no entendía a qué quería llegar

-¿Qué?-tuve que preguntarle

-Pues que te conocí-Él me estaba diciendo a mí, que yo le cambie la vida, trataba de dar a entender que yo le gustaba, y yo como toda chica tímida me sonroje

-Bueno si, pero no fue la mejor manera

-Estas en lo cierto

-Entonces tú también te vas a inscribir en la mejor prepa de la ciudad con tu hermana ¿no?, o como te dije antes, ¿fue porque no te aceptaron aquí?

-No eso no fue ningún problema, me aceptaron a la primera

-¿En serio?-asintió-que raro pues… ¿q promedio tienes?

-Diez- y sonrió de una manera espectacular

-Pero que fanfarrón eres

-Solo lo normal

-Fanfarrón- le repetí y luego le dije:

-Entonces creo que no te costara nada mantener aquí tu promedio

-Si eso creí. Pero decidí la de paga porque quiero lo mejor para ella, pues su familia no tenía mucho dinero y yo pues parece que con la herencia de mis padres tengo de sobra, ya hasta compre una linda residencia aquí para que ella se mudara conmigo, pero eso si que no quiso vender su antigua casa aunque no es muy bonita, pero la entiendo, yo tampoco quise vender mi residencia en Londres porque tiene toda la historia de la mitad de mi familia y además de que me gusta mucho aunque no sea la gran cosa.

-¿Y tú tampoco tienes padres?, digo si se puede saber

-Si se puede saber y no la verdad es que yo tampoco tengo familia, más que a mi hermana, mis padres murieron… -titubeo un poco- también en un accidente y la verdad es que me dejaron con muy pocos recursos y apenas con mi trabajo he podido salir adelante, por eso también quiero darle a mi hermana lo que a mí me falto.

-Lo siento mucho, no lo sabía y perdóname por preguntar

-No te disculpes por eso, tenías curiosidad y ya

-Entonces cambiemos de tema y olvidemos el asunto

-Si buena idea-suspiro-

-Bueno, entonces te deseo suerte -me vio como si no entendiera a que me refería- mañana seguro que es tu primer día de clases en la "mejor prepa", aunque creo que con ese promedio no lo necesitas, tus nuevos compañeros de clase deberían de estar asustados- se rio a carcajadas, era tan lindo y apuesto

-Gracias- dijo entre risas

-De nada- le conteste y dejo de reírse e hizo una cara como de disgusto

-Me parece que ya llegamos a tu casa- estaciono el auto frente a mi casa

-Si es verdad, muchas gracias por traerme hasta acá

-De nada

Se acercó mucho hacia mí -sentí unas cosquillas que bajaron por la espalda y me estremecí- y me susurro:

-No sé qué me paso contigo pero desde que te vi no he podido dejar de sentir esto, siento que te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo y que eres lo que hace que mi mundo y mi vida siga existiendo, eres a la persona que he estado buscando toda mi vida y me alegro de haberte encontrado, como ya te había dicho es el "destino" y tú, eres el mío.

-Yo sentí lo mismo desde que nos encontramos y cuando te mire me di cuenta de que te quiero y no sé cómo fue, pero solo paso y ya

-Entonces, me pregunto si ¿tengo el permiso para acercarme a la niña- me señalo con la mirada- aunque apenas nos conozcamos?

-En primera soy señorita y en segunda si, si tienes mi permiso- reí, hace mucho que no lo hacía tanto, estaba tan entrada en mis pensamientos que me tomo desprevenida y me beso en el cachete, mi corazón se aloco un poco y estoy casi 100% segura de que me puse roja como un tomate

-¿Nos vemos luego, Mel?

-Si- baje del auto con lentitud y mucha precaución por culpa de la pierna

-¿Mel?-volteé rápidamente-y de verdad que disfrute el tiempo que pase contigo, te lo juro

-Yo también- y me volví a sonrojar

-Bueno, entonces te veo luego

-Sí, y gracias por todo- arranco su auto y se fue alejando

Me sentí muy rara al verlo alejarse de mí, era como si él fuera el centro del universo o más bien de mi universo, y aunque apenas lo conocía era como si mi mundo girara alrededor de él, que raro.

Me acaricie el cachete que me beso instintivamente y suspire, me quede ahí petrificada en la entrada de mi casa viendo cómo se daba vuelta en la esquina y se alejaba hacia la avenida.


	4. Maktub

**CAPITULO 4**

**MAKTUB**

Cuando reaccione di media vuelta y entre a mi casa, mi mama ya me esperaba y le conté como me lastime la pierna, después de todo un monologo, se puso algo histérica y comenzó a decirme que tenga más cuidado, las precauciones que debí y debo tomar y como siempre, me dio una pastilla para el dolor, no sé por qué exagera si sabe que soy muy despistada y no me coordino bien, prácticamente al menos una vez a la semana traigo un nuevo moretón, ya debió de haberse acostumbrado, o eso creo.

Comí unas deliciosas enchiladas verdes con queso, e inmediatamente me dirigí a darme un caliente y refrescante baño, eso relajo bastante mi cuerpo y el dolor de la pierna disminuyo un poco y paso a ser algo soportable.

Tuve suerte porque no dejaron mucha tarea, nada más leer una de mis obras favoritas que estaba releyendo solo por gusto, aunque la verdad no me pude concentrar ya que la mayor parte de mis pensamientos los ocupaba una hermosa cara de un chavo alto, apiñonado, de cabello color miel, unas lindas cejas pobladas y unos grandes y expresivos ojos color verde que me quitaban el aliento, no pensaba en nada más que en él y la verdad parte de mi estaba en las nubes y la otra estaba preocupada por no volver a verlo jamás, no sabía dónde buscarlo o a donde llamarlo, ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer? Debía esperar a que el me buscara o hacer un débil intento en buscarlo, pero él dijo que quería hablar más conmigo, hasta me pidió permiso para acercarse a mí y me dijo que yo era su destino, una persona que de verdad te quiere, no te dice eso y se va como si nada, así que calma, calma, no debería preocuparme por nada, solo por mejorarme.

Aunque este amor que siento por él apareció de la nada, como de improviso no puedo dejar de pensar que es un poco extraño, de verdad habrá una mitad para cada uno de nosotros o solo es la química que tienes con esa persona, a pesar de que él y yo nada más nos miramos y BUM!!! La bomba del amor exploto o más bien Cupido apareció, no lo sé es extraño, él dice que fue el destino y yo creo algo parecido, solo que yo pienso que es la historia de cada uno de nosotros que ya está escrita en algún lado, como leí en algún libro, "MAKTUB" –está escrito- también puede cambiar si así lo queremos nosotros porque solo nosotros decidimos el camino que queremos tomar y si hay algo escrito para nosotros y no nos dirigimos hacia ello de alguno u otro modo nos aparecerá, si así es como debe de ser, así será, no hay más.

Que rara es la vida y aunque no me creo devota a la iglesia creo que hay un solo creador que nos puso aquí por alguna razón, solo espero que lo que me toco hacer en esta vida sea algo en lo que pueda ayudar y sobre todo disfrutar, eso es lo más importante, tener siempre un balance entre las diferentes cosas que se nos presentan y hacer muy grande el corazón para querer a muchas personas y ayudarnos uno a otro, lo que se me ocurre que puedo hacer por ahora es instruir a la gente a que no le haga más daño a la humanidad con acciones que destruyen nuestra propia vida y la de los demás, en vez de eso yo creo que el amor es más importante y no solo el amor a tu pareja, tu esposo(a), tu novio(a); sino también al amor de padres a hijos y de hermanos o incluso entre amigos y animales (como tu mascota), porque yo adoro a mi guapo perro labrador Golden Retriever, en fin, este tema se coló en mi mente justo antes de quedarme totalmente dormida.


End file.
